Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety structure for protecting a construction including a rail extending along the construction.
Description of the Related Art
A structure of this type is generally known in the state of the art. Examples which may be mentioned include FR 2,904,836, NL 1,030,956 and GB 2,333,795. All these structures are configured to connect the support to a rail of the railway track which is still present, due to the fact that when work is being carried out on double or multiple tracks, one railway track will generally be worked on while the other railway track will remain in use. Therefore, the railway workers will have to be protected. The only fixed points on such a railway track are the rails and sleepers. Therefore, the above-described prior art proposes a structure which engages with the rail foot or the centre sections of the rail, since the head of the rail has to remain clear for any passing trains.
NL 1 030 956 discloses a securing structure for a fence or the like which uses clamps. These clamps engage with the foot of a rail and are provided with a recess to this end. One of the clamps consists of two clamping bodies which are spaced apart and between which a magnet is arranged which comes to lie against the foot, thus locking the clamps.
WO 2007/035085 discloses a completely mechanical clamping system which is clamped between the head, the body and the foot of the rail.
This means that the fitting of such fencing is a complicated matter which takes up a considerable amount of time. The fitting and removal of fencing is a highly critical period because, at those times, the railway workers are not protected, and/or the railway traffic has to be halted completely.